I See What You've Made Me
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Lydia Martin is trapped in a world where women are second class citizens. She dreams of a different place, of freedom to unleash the potential she knows she has but she's bound to societies rules, until her father announces that she is to be married. Her husband is not what she expected. At all.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Lydia Martin is trapped in a world where women are second class citizens. She dreams of a different place, of freedom to unleash the potential she knows she has but she's bound to societies rules, until her father announces that she is to be married.

Her husband is not what she expected. At all.

* * *

'Your father would like to talk to you.' A droll voice said from the doorway. Lydia raised her eyes from the book in her lap, and fixed the man in the doorway with a scowl. He looked ridiculous in red velvet pants with green piping. Lydia hated the livery her father had his staff wear.

'And I would like to talk to the stars but that won't happen anytime soon.' Lydia snapped levelling him with a sweet smile.

'He's rather insistent young mistress Martin.' The voice said.

'And I'm rather busy.' Lydia snapped. The man and she didn't recognise him, continued to stare stubbornly. Sighing Lydia stood up and rang for a maid. She fixed her hair in the looking glass, brushed creases out of her dress and picked up the novel she'd been reading. She daren't leave it lying around. Her father encouraged her to read this muck, yes, but Lydia made sure there was proper reading within its covers.

'Ms Martin, if you please.' The man said again.

'Alright!' Lydia snapped turning and heading out the doorway, not bothering to wait for him. She knew the trail to her father's study well, knew all the short cuts and quick escapes, so naturally, she took the long way.

Her father, a greying man in his fifties, was waiting for her behind a large oak desk. Beside him stood her oldest brother Ernest, and his heir. It was no secret that Ernest was her father's favourite child. Everyone had assumed that, as the only daughter, Lydia would also be favoured, but this wasn't so. Lydia wasn't the sweet child he dreamed of; instead she was strong willed and wild, defying him at his every turn. Her education was still a sore point for them both; he felt she'd received too much, she felt she didn't receive enough.

'You called.' Lydia said stepping onto the rug. Ernest scowled at her, he'd always had some sort of resentment towards her, and she often wondered if it was because she was a girl and perhaps he was worried that he would no longer be their fathers favourite. That resentment turned to distaste at the way she treated her father.

'I did indeed call Lydia.' Her father said, his voice weary. 'You're to be married.'

'Married. I'm nineteen.' Lydia said. Marriage was not what Lydia wanted from life. To have children to a man who wouldn't love her, to a man like her father who'd had three wives, who'd driven her own poor mother to despair with his appetite for other women.

'And if I'd had my way you would have been married three years ago but your mother pleaded with me…' He sighed tiredly, no doubt looking for sympathy for having another dead wife. Lydia had none; he had driven her mother to the grave.

'Does my husband have a name or shall he remain anonymous until I meet him at the alter?' Lydia asked.

'Your brother and I have decided to accept the offer from Derek Hale.' Her father said folding his fingers underneath his chin.

Lydia knew all about the Hale's. They lived in a large castle at the edge of the woods. It was a cold place, with sharp winds even in the summertime, and prone to snow half the year round. The people ruled under the Hales were hardened, warriors, blacksmiths and butchers, crops were grown, winter crops, all the year round. They were a harsh family and the women fought as quickly as the men did. Their ale was bitter and their wine sour, but they were clever engineers, and they had a lot of land and forest under their control. This would be a strategic union.

'I agree.' Lydia said after a moment's pause. Ernest scowled, expecting a fight he didn't receive, and even her father looked shocked for half a second.

'Oh, that's good then, now run along, there's a good girl.' He said and with that Lydia had left his study.

She didn't go back to her rooms, instead she went to the library, and headed into the map room. She found Hale land easily, they controlled about a third more than her father. There were notes on climate, terrain, population, and agriculture and battle tactics on the margins. She studied until she needed to change for dinner.

Her father sat at the head with his sons around him, Ernest to his right and Ernest's new wife clutching his hand like a sheep. Lydia hated her, hated them all as they discussed Lydia's upcoming nuptials. 'Hale will be here next week, and all being well, you'll be married within the month.' Her father said clasping his hands together.

'I'll be going to live with him I assume.' Lydia said as she pushed a pea around her plate.

'Of course.' Her father said.

'Then I'll need a new wardrobe.' She said.

Ernest snorted and his wife covered her mouth to hide a laugh. 'Another excuse to spend father's money.' He said.

'No, but Beacon Hills is a much colder climate than ours, I don't think delicate silken dresses will do me much good in the winter do you father?' Lydia said smiling at him. The pale blue dress she wore now was a favourite, but it wasn't practical for where she was going.

'Fathers already putting up a dowry just to get rid of you, and paying for your wedding nuptials. I doubt he'll be dressing you after next week. Let your husband take care of it.' Ernest said tossing his napkin onto his plate and leaning back in his chair.

'Someday, my dear Ernest, father will be dead, and this will be your land, your home, your very table. And someday, dear brother, I'll sit here at this very table and I'll embarrass you in front of your peers as you wish to embarrass me in front of my new family.' Lydia said sweetly.

'Oh do shut up Lydia.' Ernest said standing up.

'I'm bored of this anyway.' Lydia said standing too. 'I'm afraid I feel one of my headaches coming on, father, I shant be good company this evening. I'll head back to my bedroom and take a long rest.'

'Off you go.' Her father sighed. Ernest spoke loudly.

'I hope Hale at least gets one good son out of her before she turns into a simpering mess.' He said. Everybody laughed and Lydia clenched her fists. She paused, took a deep breath, and smiled sweetly as she walked to her room, already plotting her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia's father, Lydia believed, informed his friends and allies before he informed the Hales that they had accepted their proposal, that there was to be a family wedding.

The Boyd family from the south were first to arrive. Lydia and young Lord Vernon's wife Erica have been best friends since their youth. They had a book sharing system, a well kept secret from her father. Erica tended to read the most delightful smut and Lydia always has one to return back. It was none of these silly romance stories where women wait for their men to fall in love with theme, these heroines take what they want from their men, much like Erica and lord Vernon's son, also called Vernon, but he preferred Boyd. Lydia knows Boyd spoils his wife and treats her like the goddess she is because Erica loves to share intimate stories when they find a private moment.

Two days later the Argents from the east arrived in large plush carriages pulled by the most spectacular teams of tall grey horses. Their dressed guards were naturally with them, each man gleaming in their full dress uniforms of blue and silver under the midday sun. Chris Argent brushed past Lydia, eager to greet the men in her family first while Victoria decided to try and offer advice to Lydia regarding her upcoming nuptials. Lydia smiled politely and offered to discuss it at a later point in the day.

The Whittemore's from the West arrived a day later. Lydia frowned, thinking that surely her husband should be here by now. Either he didn't care so much, or his family was the last one invited to his own wedding. Lydia would be surprised by neither. As Lydia greeted her friends her mind strayed to the past. There had once been talk of Lydia and Jackson marrying, but Lord Argent had countered Lydia's fathers offer with a better one, and Allison was now pregnant with Jackson's child. Lydia was fond of Jackson, but she was glad he was married to Allison, their brunette blond contrast was as handsome looking as the contrast between Erica and Body's skin.

Despite all outward apparences, Lord Jackson treated his wife well, and with a belly full of wine she had confessed her secrets during a spring visit, about how sweet Jackson is in private, and how he makes love to her. Lydia and Erica had cooed over Allison's blushing revelations, and promptly vowed that they wanted to be as happy as Allison was. Erica was well on her way to finding that perfect relationship with her husband, but Lydia was marrying a Hale, the leaders of the North, and they had a reputation.

Lydia had never met a Hale before in her life. They tended to keep to their own territory but Lydia was eager to see what spectacle they would create when they arrived compared to the others. She had met a few northerners in her time, they were different, there was something stoic about them her mother used to say, but Lydia just thought they were rude. Surely this delay in arriving here for his wedding was rude enough.

For days they waited, partying and dancing, eating and gossiping until the day before the official engagement party, when, getting ready for bed, Lydia heard a great rumble in the distance.

Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders, Lydia made her way down the servants staircases and headed through the kitchens and outside to the battlements. Beside her one of her fathers watchers shifted nervously as he peered into the darkness. A mass of black was streaming towards them, loud thunderous thuds carrying through the dark night. For a moment Lydia feared they were under attack until a cloud shifted, and moonlight drenched across meadows around her Fathers palace.

Perhaps two hundred men and women galloped towards them on horseback. Every soldier, it seemed, wore a leather coat at least, and some had more than that on their backs.

They stopped and a small party moved forward while the rest effortlessly blended into the trees. Lydia made her way to the courtyard, her slippered feet quiet on the dry cobble stones, trying to keep a smile off her face. She liked the entrance the northerners had made the contrast to the grandeur and finery everyone else made. They weren't showing off, and Lydia had the feeling they didn't need to, this was just how they operated. Suddenly her anger at them turned to amusement.

'And you are?' A guard was saying, his tone bored.

'Derek Hale.' A gruff voice said. Lydia quickened her step towards the gates.

'We weren't expecting you now.' The droll voice said. Lydia noticed that his sword rested on the floor, and no archers watched them.

'When did you expect us?' He asked.

'Daylight hours, I'd imagine.' Lydia spoke up stepping forward and pulling her cloak around her throat. Derek met her eyes, a dark gaze locked on her. The shiver that ran down her spine wasnt entirley due to the cold. ,

'Well I'm here now.' Derek said with a sly curl of the lips.

'Indeed you are. Have someone tell Lord Martin his wayward guests have arrived.' The gatekeeper commanded giving Lydia the stink eye.

'I'm disadvantaged. You know who I am but I have no idea who you are.' Derek spoke up. Lydia stepped back as the small band of men and their horses made their way inside the castle walls.

Lydia toyed with the idea of stringing him along and telling Derek she was someone else but she decided on straight up honesty. It wouldn't do to start their relationship on that sort of note.

'I'm to be your wife.' Lydia offered him her sweetest smile. Derek glanced down at her. He was tall, broad shouldered and terribly handsome with a few days' worth of stubble on his face. His eyes looked grey in the dim torchlight but Lydia liked what she saw.

'Ah, my wife you say?' Derek said with a coy smile. Her heart fluttered a little, people rarely looked at her like that.

'Why did you arrive at dark?' Lydia asked curiously. Derek stared at her for a second but a voice behind her interrupted them.

'Please ignore my silly little sister, she has no manners. My name is Ernest, I'll be inheriting, I'm your brother in law.' Ernest said pushing past Lydia to shake Derek's hand. Derek, who was still holding the reins of his massive horse, looked from Ernest's face to his hand and back again before turning to Lydia.

'I like the dark.' Derek said ignoring the horse nosing at his arm.

'The stables are this way. Our grooms can take care of your horses.' Ernest said pushing past them.

'I'll take care of my own horse, he had the decency to carry me here without complaint, it's not the worst I can do.' Derek corrected him but he was looking at Lydia. 'I always take care of what's mine.'

'Good, I like a man who knows what he's doing.' Lydia smirked.

'Stop being vulgar and go away.' Ernest hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight.

'I think I prefer her company to yours.' Derek said bluntly. Lydia almost laughed out loud at the rage building on Ernest's face.

'Oh I know where I'm not wanted.' Lydia said in a teasing voice, shooting a wink at Derek as she turned on her heel and headed back inside. Perhaps leaving Derek to her brother's attentions was a poor strategic move but Lydia was sure she could deal with Derek over if Ernest manipulated him, she'd spent enough time dealing with her brother in the past.

She woke early in the morning, washed quickly and dressed. The breakfast tables were full of visitors and guests, the Hales looking distinctly out of place in what looked like their travel and battle cloths. Lydia hovered around her father's chair trying to get his attention but his continual ignorance of her drove her to break with etiquette and seek out her husband to be without her father as chaperone at her side. Derek was chewing on a piece of bacon when she sat beside him. Derek paused mid chew and looked over her his gaze lingering on her bosom, before meeting her eyes and continuing with his food.

Lydia shrugged a shoulder and reached for some sweet bread and fruits. The Hales barely spoke, preferring to communicate in grunts and shoulder lifts. Lydia found herself relaxed among them, especially after a few minutes of eating brought them alive. Across the table two men started bickering about who's horse was faster, and a tall woman with dark hair was lusting after Neil, one of Lydia's other brothers.

'Nice to look at, sad to talk to.' Lydia advised the girl who laughed loudly.

'A case of gag him and shag him then.' The woman said and Lydia spluttered water all over herself. This was just like the heroines in the smutty books Lydia and Erica shared. Derek scowled at the woman but didn't comment, just went back to eating his meal.

'Lydia.' A voice hissed. Lydia turned a sweet smile on her father.

'I was hungry, so I come over to find Derek. This is okay, isn't it Daddy?' She pouted at him. Lord Martin frowned at her, showing his distaste but Derek turned the scowl back on him and Lydia watched as her father shifted uncomfortably under Derek's gaze and stepped back.

'Of course it is Lydia.' He said taking the seat beside his daughter.

'When will the wedding be?' Derek asked him. Lydia bowed her head, and was shocked when Derek touched his fingers to hers.

'I was thinking three weeks.' Her father said.

'Not soon enough. Can't it be this week? I have business to take care of at home, and the first frosts are already covering the ground.' Derek countered. Lydia turned shocked eyes to him but he ignored her.

'I, ah, well it's not really proper, I haven't had time to organise a dower and-' Derek cut Lord Martin off again.

'I don't need a dowry; I'm not marrying Lydia because of your money. If anything you could provide Lydia with the appropriate winter attire and perhaps organise a home for us so she may visit her in the summer months if that's what she wants.' Derek said. Ernest made a strangled noise behind their father's chair.

'What she wants isn't important here; this is a family union between us...' Ernest said but wilted off under Derek's dark look.

'Surely it's Lydia marrying me and not you.' Derek challenged.

'Well, ah, yes...' Ernest said with a curl of his mouth.

'Well then, if Lydia would like a home here she shall have it, be it bought with Hale or Martin money I don't really care.' Derek said turning back to his coffee for a moment. He took a sip and then frowned again as if something occurred to him. 'Don't you treat your women folk like the goddesses they are?'

'Women, of course we do, they, well...' Ernest stuttered while Lord Martin flushed.

'What Daddy and my darling brother are trying to say is that women are vital to their survival and...Entertainment.' Lydia said with a smile. She liked Derek's attitude, goddess indeed.

Derek made an agreeing noise in his throat. 'I'd like to be married by the end of the week. I'm sorry if it's rushing you, but we need to get home again. If you would have accepted my proposal at the start of this summer or even last one when I asked it would have been more convenient, but brining a North Man here during the autumn is not the wisest thing to do Lord Martin.' Derek said leaning back in his chair.

'We were considering our options.' Lydia's father said coldly. Lydia glanced at him then at Derek, trying to work out who would give in first. 'It's been an interesting chat. I'll arrange to have the wedding date brought forward-'

'If it pleases Lydia.' Derek interrupted rudely.

'If it pleases my daughter, then yes.' Lord Martin said raising his chin.

'Well, have you asked her?' Derek demanded.

'Asked her what?' Ernest said loudly. Several people turned to stare at them. Derek almost rolled his eyes.

'If it pleases her to marry me sooner than later.' Derek prompted slowly, speaking as if Lydia's family were idiots.

'Does it please you, Lydia, to have the wedding brought forward?' Lord Martin asked through clenched teeth. Lydia pretended to consider if it did or not.

'I suppose it's no bother to me.' She eventually answered, looking at Derek in time to catch the edges of his smirk.

'Alright then. Ernest, Lydia.' Lord Martin said standing up.

'I'll keep Lydia with me for a few hours if you don't mind, I need to get to know my future wife.' Derek said. Lydia watched a vein in her father's neck throb as he stood and stalked away, Ernest glaring at them in his wake before he trotted after him like the sheep that he was.

'Now that was fun.' Derek said slumping down in his chair and shooting a glance at Lydia.

'It was.' Lydia couldn't help but smile. Perhaps her future would be better than she was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia curled the length of red silk around her hand, marvelling at how strong and durable the delicate material actually was. She bit her lip, watching it move and shimmer in the candle light. She was to be married the day after tomorrow and this was a gift from Erica, to celebrate their day, to remind Lydia of her friends. Instead it reminded Lydia of herself, this material, out of its natural habitat and stretched thin, but then Lydia had never truly felt at home here. She sighed and looked out the window at the well light evening. Stars twinkled around the moon, casting wonderful shadows across the courtyard below. It was busy; several cases of her belongings were moving out the gate to where the Northern army were camped, waiting for their leaders.

Her friends, Erica and Allison had spent the evening in her private rooms, and for once they'd been frank. Neither of them seemed to like Derek, they both imagined he'd be a brute on the wedding night, an idea Lydia suspected Ernest had shared with Boyd and Jackson.

'Mine wasn't pleasant. Vernon was large and it hurt for several days until I got used to it.' Erica had said with a slight flush on her cheeks. Erica had always crowed of her perfect life, her perfect man, but Lydia had never kidded herself that her marriage was arranged just like the women here, there was no love matches in this room.

Allison bobbed her head in agreement. 'Jackson was impatient with me. I was nervous, and I know he was too, it's memorable for the wrong reasons.'

'But neither of your men were virgins.' Lydia pointed out. 'So you were at a disadvantage.'

'That's the way it is sweetie.' Erica shrugged. 'Women, noble women in particular have to be pure of body, especially when it comes to children. It's not like the smutty books we share.' Erica offered her a smile. 'They're not real.'

'I wouldn't worry; you two will find a way to make it good eventually.' Allison said rubbing her belly. 'Jackson's a wonderful husband and lover now.'

'I noticed.' Lydia said.

So they left her like that, sitting by her window, her tummy fluttering with nerves her head filled with connotations and ideas.

Her ladies had come to help her change for bed, and left her again so the sharp knock on her door was a shock.

Lydia peered around the heavy oak to find Derek standing barefoot. 'Can we talk?' Derek asked. He was wearing that strange course material on his legs he seemed to favour, a dark blue colour and a tight white under shirt. Even his clothes were strange to her.

'Of course!' Lydia pulled her dressing gown around her chest and closed the door softly so as not to attract attention.

She stepped back on her toes, nervous at having Derek in her bedroom. Derek didn't seem uncomfortable; he just padded across to her couch and sat practically in the middle, his knees spread wide like Lydia had seen soldiers in the courtyards do when they relaxed. Lydia hovered and he patted the seat to his left, so she sat primly on the edge, her hands in her lap.

'I want to talk about our very different cultures.' Derek said leaning back on the couch and stretching his legs out. He crossed his ankles and hooked his arm over the back of his chair forcing the shirt he was wearing to ride up and show a slice of his belly. Lydia couldn't help but notice the darker trail of hair beneath his belly button, just like in her books. A happy trail they called it. She swallowed and looked back at his face, reminding herself that she was a strong woman among idiot men. But then that irritating little voice reminded her that she didn't think this one was an idiot.

'Okay,' Lydia said as Derek made himself comfortable.

'In the north women aren't as,' he paused obviously searching for the right word, 'prim' as they are here. Or anywhere really. Women are warriors, women rule, women are equal to men. My sister and I, we're both heirs. When it comes to it we either fight it out or we share.' Derek said with a half-smile on his face.

'Only men inherit here. If a father has daughters and no sons then he searches for a suitable son in law.' Lydia said moving to get more comfortable and countering his fact with one of her own. She pulled her feet under her nightgown and rested them on the edge of her seat.

'Barbaric, don't you think.' Derek suggested. 'I mean, you're as smart as any of your brothers.'

'I know. My father wouldn't allow me a tutor.' Lydia said looking at her knees.

'I suppose I have my work cut out for me then.' Derek teased. 'Also, women are freer, I think than here. It's unthinkable in our land for a woman to be a virgin on her wedding night. You want to enjoy your evening, and as my sister likes to say, you need to make sure your happy with the goods.' Derek smirked. Lydia, despite what she'd read in private, felt a blush rising on her cheeks at the thought of Derek's private parts. She had already seen more of Derek's body than she'd ever seen of any other mans.

'I - are you here to seduce me?' Lydia asked.

'I haven't come looking for sex and gratification for my own needs if that's what you think. I'm here because while you have cultures and traditions so do we. I believe I won't be allowed to see you tomorrow, because its bad luck. Well we like to bring breakfast on the wedding day to our betrothed. In the north by this stage a couple usually know each other very well, and are living together.' Derek explained. He moved his arm to rest on the couch behind her.

'Who brings the breakfast?' Lydia asked resting her chin on her knees.

'Whomevers the least hung over.' Derek said with a curl of his lips. Lydia giggled and nodded. 'But I'd like to bring yours if you'll allow me.' Derek said.

'Of course.' Lydia agreed. 'Is it strange for you, marrying me when you don't know me?'

'Oh sweetheart, I've known you a long time. This isn't the first time we met.' Derek said standing up.

'I've never met you.' Lydia said. Derek just smirked at her again.

'Besides,' Derek said as he walked to the door, 'you were always going to be my wife.' He winked and stepped out into the hallway. 'Sleep tight.'

Lydia slipped beneath her sheets later and curled around her pillow. She dreamt of wild wind and hair blowing around her face, of a tall man and horses, and a boy, holding her hand as she tripped through her first few steps outside and away from her mother.

The next day Lydia barely had any time for herself. She woke, stretched under her sheets and smiled. Tomorrow she would be married, married to a man that understood her after only a few days. Oh she realised it wouldn't all be perfection and roses but somehow Lydia knew that any arguments they had wouldn't automatically be won by Derek just because of his gender.

She spied him several times the day before the wedding, but never got a chance to speak to him and her maids were stripping her for bed before she knew it. She was just about to slide in between the sheets when there was a knock at the door. At first she thought Derek had come back, but then she realised the knock had been too soft. Hilda, one of the housemaids was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

'Oh Miss Lydia, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I made you a gift see, and I didn't want to miss you.' She said. Lydia noticed white tissue paper in her hands.

'Come in.' Lydia held the door open. Something moved in the shadows and Lydia leaned out of the room but there was nothing there. Narrowing her eyes she pulled her body back into the room.

Shrugging she closed the door. 'My sister is a seamstress, and her unmentionables are famous. I help her when I can.' Hilda passed the parcel to Lydia. Lydia set it on the bed and unwrapped it slowly. Inside were the most delicate looking panties she had ever seen, with very little material. There was a nightie too, both a pale green colour. Lydia held it up. Unlike the long ones she was accustomed to this would probably reach the top of her thighs, if that.

'I don't know that it'll do much good up north.' Lydia flushed as she caressed the material. It was silk too, finely stitched and Lydia guessed a perfect fit.

'I hear they sleep naked and that their beds are warm.' Hilda confessed nudging her in the ribs. Hilda and Lydia's mother had gotten along famously, and Lydia loved her for being that friend.

'Wear it tomorrow night. You'll look beautiful and he'll love it.' Hilda said with a knowing look in her eye. 'North men prefer less material.'

'Thank you.' Lydia said wrapping her arms around the other woman. As she closed the door she looked around her room. It was half empty with her packing to go north and tomorrow night would probably be her last here. With him, with Derek. Lydia would rather her first time was somewhere else, somewhere special, but tomorrow was her wedding night and this was the house she lived in, it would be her home for another few days, and then she would be gone.

Lydia got into bed and this time no one rapped the door. She fell asleep wondering what it would feel like to sleep next to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia woke early on the morning of her wedding. She stretched and felt her nightgown move against her skin. Tomorrow morning Derek would be with her when she woke, he'd see her like this, less than perfect. Something about that, about Derek seeing her at her worst made her heart twist in excitement.

Would he leave her if she wasn't beautiful like she normally was? Was she even beautiful? Lydia sighed and pushed the covers back ready to clear her mind and start the day off as she meant to go on. The knock on the door startled her and she pulled them back around her naked knees. 'Come in,' she called.

The door opened and Derek stepped inside her room carrying a tray. He shot her a wink as he set the tray down and to her horror pulled his shirt off, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lydia had never seen a man's upper body like this before right before her eyes, and she flushed now. Descriptions on paper, words, they were nothing like the real thing.

Derek picked up a cut of cold meat with his fingers and held it to her. Lydia parted her lips and took a cautionary bite her eyes on Derek's fingers as he fed her. She didn't miss Derek's finger brushing over her bottom lip after she accepted the food. She shot him a look wondering what he was up to.

His face looked a little ragged like he hasn't had much sleep and his hair was messed, but he looked happy, relaxed. 'Eat up.' Derek said and together they used their fingers to clean the plates of meat, bread and fruit. Lydia had never had a meal like this before, and she found she enjoyed it immensely.

Derek set the tray aside and turned to smile at her. 'I have to go shave now, make ready for my beautiful bride.' He said scratching at his face.

'Don't.' Lydia said biting her lip when she heard her own firm tone. She reached a hand up and ran her fingertips through his stubble. 'I like it.'

Derek smiled at her and leaned close. 'I do believe we haven't even kissed properly yet.'

Lydia gasped and Derek took advantage of her parted lips to close the distance. At first he just brushed his lips against hers but she moaned and he deepened it, his tongue slipping inside to explore her mouth, sucking on her tongue and biting at her lips. Lydia had to clench her legs together because of the sudden heat pooling between her thighs.

His hand was on her waist, and he slid it higher until he touched the bottom of her breast. Lydia gasped again and Derek growled low in his throat. He braced his hands on either side of her head and pushed himself away. His eyes were dark and his skin was slightly flushed. She wondered how debauched she looked.

'You look gorgeous.' Derek said as if he'd read her mind while standing up. 'And if I don't go now well, we won't make the wedding.' He put his shirt back on and left her with tingling lips and dampness between her legs. Lydia pressed the palm of her hand there and rocked but it made her feel hotter, not better. She got out of bed and splashed her face with cold water hoping to cool down some. It worked, a little.

When her ladies came to help her put on the new gown for her wedding Lydia was beaming. Her father had ordered a dress for her but Lydia had made sure to speak to the seamstress so it looked the way she wanted. Lydia had realised early on in life that a little kindness, along with some kind of generous token, went a long way. She was short two hair combs and a kitten from the stable, but the end result was worth it. Getting a trick over her father though, that had filled her with pride.

She powdered her face slightly but her lips were still stinging from Derek's attentions earlier and she barely had to pay them any attention, just a little of her gloss from the West and she was ready to be wed.

She was escorted to the gardens where the ceremonies were to take place. They would follow the Martins family traditions first, where they would join hands in matrimony before the gods of her people, seeking their blessings in the family chapel. Then they would move outside and perform the rituals of Derek's ancestors.

'A dry wedding.' Lydia heard Derek's sister Laura mutter, shaking her head 'Look, hardly a cloud in the sky, and everyone's sober. Unbelievable'.

Everybody was herded into the chapel and Lydia was left outside with just her father. 'That's not what I pictured you wearing today.' He muttered to her as the guests filled the halls.

'I love it, it's perfect.' Lydia said looking down at the soft flowing skirts. There were only three layers, as opposed to the think skirts her father had wanted, and it was of a neater cut, being tighter than most.

'It doesn't follow fashion trends.' He said, his voice strained, his eyes almost popping from his head.

'I don't follow trends father, I set the standards for others to follow.' She said with her sweetest smile.

Her father let out a huff. 'My life will be easier rid of you.' He said almost cruelly as they arrived in the foyer of the chapel.

'I beg to differ, I think this time I win father, for I'm rid of you, Ernest and all the other insufferable idiots you surround yourself with.' She said through a smile. Pulling forward she followed the aisle towards where Derek waited in what looked like leather warrior trousers and a loose shirt.

'Hello beautiful.' He whispered taking her shaking fingers from her fathers. 'Is everything okay?' Derek's eyes flicked to her father.

'Oh it will be.' Lydia said, furious at her father for trying to ruin her day. Then she smiled, wide and devious as Derek's fingers squeezed hers. There was no way her father could ruin this, not while Derek's fingers gripped hers like that. Suddenly she felt like a woman with the power of an army behind her.

They exchanged the words of Lydia's ancestors, making vows of honour, fidelity, commitment and obedience. The whole chapel was shocked when Derek returned the vows back to her, because only the wife should honour a husband, he after all, honoured her enough by choosing her.

Then they went outside to where Derek's best man stood with a long strip of black material and a sparkling knife. He was a tall man, lithe with close shorn hair and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Everyone gathered around them and he stepped forward. 'This is Stiles.' Derek whispered into her ear.

'Today Derek and Lydia have decided to shake the ghosts of their past and have agreed to share a future together. May they laugh, cry, fight, fuck and most importantly live side by side in some sort of harmony until deaths scythe slices through their life bond.' Stiles said loudly.

Lydia watched as Derek held his left hand out, palm up, and Stiles sliced through the skin. Lydia was already reaching her right palm towards him before she was asked. Derek sent her a quick smile.

The blade was sharp but it still burned cutting through flesh and muscle. Their hands were pressed together, their fingers interlocking and the long black strip of cloth was wound around them until they were bound together physically.

'If you get through the day working together like this then you'll be together for life.' Stiles said. 'Now, let's eat, drink and celebrate Derek and Lydia!'

There was laughing and back slapping, mostly from the north men, but Lydia enjoyed their obvious affections for each other. 'Thank you Stiles.' Derek said to his friend, the man who had performed the ceremony.

'Eh, it was fun, I got to cut you.' Stiles said winking then turning away obviously looking for the party.

'Come on.' Derek said and they walked side by side towards the large marquees that had been set up. The afternoon was spent greeting guests and learning to deliver one armed hugs, of wonderful gifts being presented to them by the people of importance living in the other kingdoms.

Derek watched everything with a vague interest but he was having more fun, it seemed, whispering sarcastic comments into Lydia's ear. Eventually she returned the favour, telling Derek exactly what she thought of the lily white breasts of the serving maids her father was using in the marquee. She was delighted when Derek laughed out loud.

'How are we supposed to eat? And dance?' Lydia asked as they sat together.

'We have to make it work.' Derek said cryptically. Lydia watched him for a second then relaxed against his side. She was happy to trust that he knew what he was doing somehow.

Their food arrived on one large plate, obviously to share. Lydia raised an eyebrow at Derek and he returned the look with a smug smirk. When her eyes drifted to her family, her father looked furious at the spectacle they made, observing the traditions of the North. Lydia didn't care, this was her wedding day, and he wanted to be rid of her. Surely one day of this couldn't hurt him too much.

Derek used his free hand to lift his goblet, taking a sip of wine. 'It's very dull.' He said setting it back on the table. Lydia looked to where his hand was, and then looked for her own, but there was only one.

'Seriously?' She asked turning to glare at him.

'We'll be sharing more than a cup later.' Derek muttered into her ear. Lydia shivered and reached for their food. It was strange at first, not being able to use her hand, but they worked together, and ate together, laughing at some of the ridiculous things they had to do. After the dishes were cleared away, Derek leaned back in his seat, dragging Lydia with him and looked around the room.

'How are we going to dance?' Lydia asked again. Derek seemed to take pity on her.

'We just move together. There'll be none of this silly partner switching dancing for us tonight, this is our night and I'll have you all to me from now on.' Derek said. Lydia tried not to smile too much as she leaned against him, she didn't want her family to suspect she was happy and take Derek away from her.

It was an hour later when Ernest approached them, pulling them to the side. 'We'll be cutting this silly ribbon now surely.' He indicated their arms.

'Nope, it'll be taken off later.' Derek said to him. Lydia felt his fingers tighten around hers, and she got the idea that he didn't much like Ernest.

'This is making a spectacle of my father and our family.' Ernest hissed through clenched teeth.

'This is the traditions of the North, something your father agreed to.' Derek pointed out.

'Everybody's staring at you.' Ernest glared. Derek barked out a laugh and shook his head, looking to Lydia and back at Ernest.

'Your brothers funny! Of course everybody is looking at us, it's our wedding.' Derek pointed out slowly, as if talking to a child.

'And what will you do when Lydia's ladies come to take her to her room and undress her?' Ernest asked, a smug smiled curling his lips.

Derek snorted at him. 'I'll undress my own wife thank you very much. I am capable.'

'That's preposterous.' Ernest said with wide eyes.

'What's wrong Ernie? Never undressed a woman before? Never slid your finger underneath the laces of a corset and watched it loosen, watched her breasts spilling out?' Derek asked. Lydia swallowed, because that sounded like something from one of her novels, something she'd imagined happening to her.

Ernest looked ill in front of them, his mouth gaping in horror. 'Perhaps you're more of a leave the corset on kind of man.' Derek suggested. Behind Ernest, his wife was blushing furiously, the flush creeping down her neck. 'I'm not a fan of that myself, the way I fuck, well, asphyxiation isn't fun when it's related to the clothes a woman wears and not the control of your hand.'

'Beast. You're crazy!' Ernest said looking from Derek to Lydia. Lydia herself was throbbing between her legs and Ernest's wife looked almost jealous.

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, either way you need to get lost because there's some dancing to do and then I'll be taking my wife somewhere private to unlace her corset.' Derek said pulling Lydia close and brushing past them. 'Is he always this much of an idiot?' Derek asked. Lydia could only nod her head, not trusting her voice any longer.

They made their way to the dance floor a little later, and Derek curled his free arm around Lydia's waist, their joined arms curling upwards so the back of Lydia's hand rested against Derek's chest.

They moved slowly, Derek caught up in the skirts of her dress, legs almost tangled together. 'I'm sorry we're leaving so soon.'

'I'm not.' Lydia said. Derek offered her a small smile.

'Our climate is a bit harsher, our lives and customs are a lot different. I'm worried you won't be happy.' Derek said as he moved them in a slow circle.

'I think I'll be happy.' Lydia told him. 'Don't worry about me.'

Derek frowned. 'I'm your husband; it's my job to worry about you.'

Lydia smiled and Derek leaned down to place a peck on her lips.

'Will we leave in the morning?' Lydia asked, biting her lip.

'Yes, early. You should say your goodbyes now.' Derek suggested. Lydia nodded, and they left the dancing, walking to where her father was sitting. He offered Derek a smile but shot Lydia a scowl. There were no women at the table, just men.

'I wanted to thank you.' Derek said to her father. 'You provided us with good food and good drink.'

'You're welcome.' Lord Martin said.

'We'll be leaving in the morning; they're reporting early frosts at home. I don't want Lydia caught in too much cold before she gets there.'

Home, Lydia realised, was no longer here. She wondered if she would like it or hate it. Would she pine for this place, for her nasty family or fall into place by Derek's side?

'You can join us, if you want, and I'm sure Lydia can find women somewhere to help her get ready for bed.' Lord Martin suggested.

'Sorry.' Derek shrugged holding their joined hands up for her father to see. 'I can't take this off.'

'I'm sure.' He eyed the black material distastefully. 'Well I'd invite you to join us but our customs say women aren't welcome at the brandy table.'

Derek nodded. 'That's a pity, because my mother tells the most wonderful stories when she has a bellyful of warm brandy.'

Lord Martin gaped, and Lydia bit her lips as Derek guided them away, wishing him a goodbye. Lydia had a feeling he wouldn't be there to see them off.

'Okay, I've had enough of this.' Derek admitted his mouth close to her ear. 'Let's go to bed.'


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone so far for their reviews and comments. It's lovely to see them, especially for an unpopular pairing like this one.

* * *

Derek's fingers were tight around Lydia's, his shoulder brushing against hers as they made their way to her bedroom. Her heart was crashing against her chest; her belly was full of butterflies. She was nervous when she didn't want to be, shouldn't need to be. She trusted Derek, already, somehow, she trusted him with her life.

They were on the staircase, passing various pictures of her family's country estate meant to show off grandeur and wealth to strangers when Derek paused. His body went completely still save for one deep breath he took, his eyes travelling ahead of them further up the stairs. 'Is there a shortcut, a way out of here?' Derek's voice was low, like he was trying to keep as little noise between them as possible.

'Yes.' Lydia reduced her tone to match his and nodded at the hallway on the next landing.

'Can we get to the stables from there?' Derek was already moving towards it, pulling her along with him. 'Without going back downstairs?'

'Yes.' Lydia said slowly. She looked along the length of the hallway. 'A service staircase.'

'Do you have a lesser one, like a sneak one?' His voice was soft as his pace quickened slightly, ducking his head towards her to speak.

'Not that I know of, Derek's what's going on?' She asked pulling on his hand.

'Nothing,' Derek sounded distracted. Lydia turned to him, but kept his pace, almost running to keep beside him. Her legs were starting to ache and her feet already hurt from her new shoes. Her skirts fluttering around her legs made her look as if she were some sort of spirit floating along the hallway.

They got to the service staircase and met one of Derek's friends, a lanky young man with an easy smile. 'What's wrong?' He asked Derek.

'Have you got all you need, if we leave now, are you prepared?' Derek asked urgently turning to Lydia.

'What?' Lydia asked. She was suddenly furious; she wanted to know what was going on here and now. Why was Derek dragging her around like this, hiding in hallways? 'Why?'

'There's something happening right now, and we need to leave.' Derek said urgently.

'This is my home, we're safe here.' Lydia said looking around her. They were on the third level of the house, where most of the guest bedrooms were, but everyone was at the party downstairs. It was never this quiet, and Lydia shivered, something wasn't right.

'That's the thing; we're actually not safe at all anymore.' Derek said lifting their joined hands. 'I can't fight them all, not in here without a weapon, and I _cannot _ leave you behind.' Derek said with a fierce growl.

'Leave me behind, fight, Derek, what are you talking about?' Lydia demanded pushing at his chest.

Derek sighed and looked at the lanky friend beside him before turning back to Lydia. She wondered what they were communicating. 'You have to trust me, okay, this is going to sound insane to you but, well, on the way up the stairs I could smell sweat, steel, metal, oil...what does that describe to you?'

'Soldier?' Lydia asked softly with a frown.

'Precisely, soldier. There's a troop of soldiers upstairs waiting for us Lydia. I think they've tried to trick us early.' Derek said the last part to his friend who made an agreeing noise.

'Trick, soldiers, Derek what the hell is going on?' Lydia demanded clenching his fingers hard with her own and stomping her heel onto the stone flags. The noise echoed down the staircase. Derek and his friend stilled for a second. 'If you don't tell me now so help me you'll be sorry.'

'I will,' Derek swallowed and nodded to her, his eyes wide and sincere. 'I'll tell you everything, but for now we don't have time, so I need you to trust me and I need you to come with me. We need to leave here and travel home now.' Derek put his other hand on her shoulder. 'Please Lydia.'

Lydia hated this, not knowing and not understanding. She was furious with Derek for not being the person she thought he was, fobbing her off from information the way her father and brothers did all the time, pushing her away already. She pondered for a second, slicing through the black cloth that bound them together and going to bed herself, but she didn't. Her mother had always reminisced about the north, about north men and their brilliance, north women and their independence. 'Okay, but if you don't explain yourself soon I'll never forgive you.' Lydia warned. 'I can make your life awkward.'

'I believe it. Good girl, thank you sweetheart, thank you.' Derek said pressing a kiss to her forehead, then dipping to catch her lips. 'Thank you.' He said again, his breath mingling with hers.

'Come on, let's go.' The friend said as Derek looked at the staircase then at Lydia. Kicking her shoes off Lydia took his hand and started to jog down towards the kitchens, Derek close on her heels. At the last minute they took a narrow corridor and with swift sure footsteps Lydia led them to a door. There was a noise outside, and a heartbeat later Derek had her pressed against the wall, his hard body keeping her there while he watched several off duty soldiers meander past. When they were out of sight Derek stepped back and they headed for the stables. A rush of cold hit her body, and Lydia missed Derek against her instantly, so she hurried behind him.

Every member of Derek's party was already there preparing to leave. Various horses had been saddled and others packed with small bags. Most of Lydia's things were in trunks and chests that were to be brought downstairs in the morning and shipped to Derek's home, so she was essentially travelling in her wedding gown.

Derek frowned for a second before he started unwinding the strip of cloth that bound them, his eyebrows low and unhappy as the black material slipped away. A heavy leather coat that reached Lydia's ankles was set onto her shoulders by someone she didn't notice.

'Hey, don't worry.' Derek rested his hands on her waist and stepped into her space to kiss her. Lydia wound her arms around his neck and pressed against him allowing him to deepen the kiss. 'I'm sorry.'

'You'll make it up to me.' Lydia said boldly, and Derek chuckled, raising an eyebrow and kissing her again before lifting her onto a horse. He was seated behind her moments later.

Lydia had never rode a horse like this before, her thighs spread open across his flanks but Laura was sitting astride her horse so Lydia kept her opinions to herself. Derek's arms wrapped around her like bands of steel and his fingers gathered the reins expertly. Lydia reached cautious fingers out to brush against the horse's neck in thank you, because she was sure they weren't the lightest cargo.

Derek clicked his tongue and they made their way to the back of the stable where a tunnel had been crafted long ago so soldiers leaving or returning in the night wouldn't make a clatter in the courtyards and wake everyone.

It wasn't long before they were emerging into the cool night air and making a gentle path to the forest. Their pace was steady, neither cowering nor running Lydia thought as they reached the trees were Derek's escort camped. Just a few paces inside and Lydia seen that the camp had already tidied up and made ready to leave.

'We'll head west along this forest until we reach the river, from there we'll follow it north to the lakes, and you know the rest.' Derek told the men who had gathered around his horse. A few stared at her but most seemed to pay attention to both of them, as if she was equal to Derek.

'I'll scout forward.' Isaac said turning to his chestnut mare and hoisting himself into the saddle. The horse snorted and he gave a wave, kicking his heels and shooting off through the trees at a speed that was unhealthy in a forest like this.

There was a noise behind them in the castle, a commotion growing. 'I guess they noticed you kidnapped your wife.' Lydia turned her head to say to Derek.

'I guess they did.' He smirked rubbing a hand up her side. Derek was like a furnace behind her but she was still cold in just her thin wedding gown and long leather coat. Derek seemed to notice because he used the ribbon that they'd worn all day to wrap around the coat. It wasn't thick, and it didn't cover her completely but it held the coat closed as it banded from her shoulders to her hips.

'It's warming me up.' Lydia said as the prickling sensation of heat worked its way into her skin. Something occurred to her and she lifted her hand to examine where Stiles had sliced her open. It was completely healed and there was no trace of a scar, not even an itch to indicate that it had been healed.

Lydia knew she should have been frightened but she wasn't, she was just warm and comfortable. She turned to look at Derek and for a second she could have sworn she saw red in his eyes but it was away in an instant. It must have been a trick of light.

If anyone would have asked Lydia would have said that their progress was slow, but they happened upon the Great North River in what seemed like no time at all. It was wide and ferocious, and a sight to behold. Lydia had only read of its power, never seen it in force.

'It won't be long before you see the barge men fighting their way over the rapids with goods to trade.' Derek whispered. 'There's already been a heavy rainfall for her to run like that, look, see how mist covers the tops of the mountains.' Derek nodded to the vast landscape ahead of them.

Lydia took in the view, in the dawn light. She'd never been this far north before, but she'd travelled extensively the rest of the lands. 'It looks dark.' She whispered.

'It is. Life in the North is no picnic; you have to be of a certain constitution to deal with it.' Derek explained quietly.

Lydia swallowed, nerves getting the better of her. 'What about me?' She asked.

'You're going to fit in fine.' Derek said. Lydia shifted on his lap, her legs felt numb from hours of riding and she was about to beg Derek for a short break when riders approached from behind.

'It's the plains men; they're an hour behind us.' He said glancing from Derek to Lydia.

'They ride hard and tire their horses quickly.' Derek said. 'We'll speed up but we're only thirty minutes from the lakes.'

The Lakes, Lydia knew, was the northern border. Few men crossed it, but no one ever told her why. Laura trotted up beside them and smirked over at Derek. 'I hope she's worth it.'

'Come on; don't tell me this isn't fun sis!' Derek said. Laura laughed at looked at Lydia who just shrugged at her.

'Not my fault your brother wants a fight.' Lydia said. Laura smirked and pointed a finger at her.

'You're alright.' She said before galloping off.

Twenty minutes later Derek's arms tightened around Lydia and he pressed his face into her neck, breathing deeply. They crossed a shallow stream flowing westwards and were on the other side when Lydia heard her father's soldiers. They turned to look, Derek unexcited as the horses on the front row paused, the men eyeing each other nervously armour clacking together at their abrupt halt. They didn't move any closer and with a start Lydia realised they'd crossed Derek's borders.

'Welcome home.' Derek said as if reading her mind.

Lydia looked around, wide planes, sloping hills that led to steeper snow-capped mountings that peeked through the mist and low cloud. Wide rivers ate through the land; thick forests surrounded it, while the waters of the lake lapped at pebbled shores. The sky was dull, heavier clouds hovering close to the distance.

Derek's hand was warm curling around her hip, his face close to hers, stubble brushing her soft skin. 'What do you think?'

'I have no idea what to think.' Lydia said but she didn't hate it, and she found herself itching to get on with her journey towards her new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia woke with a jolt, her eyes searched frantically to take her surroundings. She was still resting against Derek's solid chest. 'Sorry, I think I dozed off,' she muttered. Derek kissed her neck.

'You've been asleep for three hours.' Derek said squeezing her tightly. Lydia nodded against him and pulled his arms tighter around her. She was curious, because there was a lot of activity where they were. 'See that keep up there.' Derek said with his chin resting on her shoulder, his stubble grazing her cheek.

'Yeah,' Lydia said raising and looking to where he indicated.

'That's home.' Derek's voice was soft, his breath warm against her cool skin.

'Oh.' Lydia looked as close as she could, it was much different from her old home. The dark stone blended into the countryside unlike the whitewash her father preferred that made their palace stand out. There was one wall, for show more than protection, around her home, but the castle they rode towards was protected by a mote and several walls rising up the ramparts. There was even a drawbridge, something she'd only seen pictures of or heard stories about. It was long and low, perhaps three stories apart from the tower, but somehow, the glow from the windows, and the hustle and bustle around it made it look the most welcoming place she'd ever travelled. Although that could have been tiredness speaking.

As they got closer, and more people gathered, Derek greeted them with a wave, a nod or some even a few words. The click of the horse's hooves on the drawbridge made Lydia shiver as they travelled inside the great walls and up past the low walls of the outer rings of the castle. They moved towards what looked to be a stable and it was a massive building that stretched for quite a distance.

Lydia suddenly realised that she'd been on this horse for hours, and she wouldn't be able to walk once she was set down. Derek had no such problem, as he unlaced the ribbon and hopped down, reaching up to lift her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her neck, nipping underneath her chin. Lydia leaned against him and he dipped his head to her ear. 'I know your legs must feel weak, hold onto me and shake them out if you can and I'll get you a hot bath organised.'

'Okay.' Lydia said. She watched Derek stroke the stallion's neck, talking soothingly to him until Lydia had feeling back in her legs. He unsaddled the horse quickly after that, giving him a rub down with a handful of straw.

'Feed him for me.' Derek said and Lydia was surprised to find he was speaking to her. There was a basket of mixed vegetables on the ground beside a large bin. Lydia lifted the basket and with surprising gentleness the horse took a step towards her and dipped his massive head into the basket.

'Oh!' Lydia said surprised by his manner. Both Derek and the horse looked at her, Derek with a smile on his face.

'Everything in the North is precious, including the horse who allows me to ride him, and the guard of honour we've had from the borders.' Derek said blinking a yawn away.

'Guard of honour?' Lydia asked.

Derek made a humming noise in his throat. 'A wolf pack. The Alpha followed me to your home, in the shadows of course but his pack picked us up at the border.'

'I didn't see anything.' Lydia said. A rustling noise in the corner drew her attention and Lydia startled at the sight of the wolf in the corner. Beside him a female laid suckling cubs.

'He can be shy.' Derek said clapping his hand against the horse's flanks. Lydia wanted to ask the names but she felt foolish for not noticing the wolf before now so she kept quiet.

They finished up and headed towards a staircase. Derek kept a firm arm tight around her waist as he walked her through the castle, keeping to back hallways and staircases.

'I'll present you to them in a few days; I want to give you a chance to rest.'

'Keep her to yourself you mean.' Laura said behind them. Lydia jumped. She had no idea the woman was there, and she wondered if it was a family trait to sneak around.

XXX

Derek's chambers were on the top floor. Lydia wasn't sure what to expect, but she was surprised. While the corridors had been stone Derek's floors were wood, and there were thick rugs covering it. A large fireplace dominated the sitting room that was well used, worn couches surrounded it and there was a case full of books along one wall. There was a round table and four chairs by a window and another lower one by the couch. Off that room were several smaller rooms, and a bathroom.

Lydia discovered a maid who shot them a smile over her shoulder already running water into the bath from a pipe above it. 'You have warm running water?' Lydia asked with a frown.

'Of course. I noticed you didn't...' Derek trailed off with a teasing smirk. Lydia hit his belly. 'This is the master bedroom; the smaller rooms can be studies or rooms for children.' Derek said casually. Lydia swallowed as she peeked into the bedroom. The bed was massive, covered in thick blankets of dull reds and browns, and there was a large fire roaring in here too. 'That's the dressing room,' Derek pointed to a small room beside the fireplace, 'it gets the heat of the fire through the stone and its small enough that it's not uncomfortable getting naked in the winter.' He explained turning back.

'Derek,' Lydia said and he turned to look at her. 'I have nothing but this.' She said looking at her sad worn wedding dress and the leather coat over it. She didn't realise she'd wound the black cloth around her wrist and arm while they were walking.

'I wouldn't worry about that. You won't need clothes for a few days, and then we'll get you plenty to keep the cold off your back.' Derek's voice was rough as he pulled her against him and kissed her mouth, letting his tongue lick along her bottom lip. He pulled away, and led her back into the main room where someone was laying food onto a table.

'I'll wash up.' Lydia said stepping into the bathroom to where the tub was filled with steaming water. She couldn't believe that pipes pumped the water to the tub, how jealous would her family be if they knew this was the way things happened in the North. The maid had left the bathroom, and there was no sign of her and Lydia wondered who was expected to help her undress and wash.

Derek stepped in behind her and closed the door, bending to tug his boots off his feet. 'We've been awake; I just counted up, for thirty three hours.' He said casually, as if joining his wife in the bathroom was the most natural thing in the world. He reached for her coat and lifted it off her body, letting the air wrap around her. 'I'm sure you're tired.'

'I am.' Lydia said. She didn't dare turn around, she wasn't sure what to expect from Derek. She stood waiting as he expertly unlaced her dress at the back, as if this was normal, and sucked in a breath as he eased it up over her head, moving to drape it over one of the chairs that sat by the small stone fireplace. There was a stove there, with a few coals, closed up. It would burn longer that way.

'Aren't you sore?' Derek asked, his fingers running over the white corset she wore. She wasn't at the minute, but when Derek removed the restricting material she knew she would be achy, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She explained that to Derek who just grunted. 'I don't like corsets.' He muttered.

'Why?' Lydia asked.

'I've seen women try to wear them on the battlefield, run out of air and be slain because they wore these things.' He said as his fingers worked the laces open. She expected him to loosen the top then the bottom, but he was expert, working each lace individually without hurting her, doing better than most impatient maids. When it was completely open he leaned over her shoulder to brush a kiss over her lips as he spoke. 'Over the head or hips?'

'Hips.' Lydia chocked out and he obliged her, kneeling on the floor his hands pulled the corset with him, left to pool at her feet. She wore a pair of tiny silken shorts and lacy stocking that reached her thighs. His fingers grazed the skin between the top of the stocking and the silk of the shorts and Lydia shivered, but he was just curling the stocking on her left leg down, until he could tug it off her foot. He repeated with her right leg and then all that stood between her and his eyes were the shorts.

His fingers tickled her ribs and hips as he moved his hands, tugging them down her things and letting them pool at her feet. He didn't speak, but she knew he was looking at her. 'Test the water.' He said and she realised he intended to stay there while she bent forward, he intended to see everything he could, look his fill. This wasn't like how it would have happened at home in her society, someone else would have undressed and washed her, redressed her, and her husband would have perhaps lifted her skirts to gain access to her body, then went to his own bed, barely looking at her.

Lydia bent forward, and let her fingers brush over the water. 'It's perfect.' Lydia said, her voice hitching slightly. She was curious to what Derek was seeing and how he felt about her. She knew she wasn't the first woman he'd seen naked; she longed to know how she shaped up against the others.

'So are you.' He said stepping up causing a full body shiver to ripple through her. She could feel the clothes on him, and she felt vulnerable in her nudity against him, but Derek just put his hands on her waist to help her into the water. She settled into it, letting it cover her breasts and he knelt on the floor beside her, gathering a sponge and soaking it to glance over her body. He washed her face and neck, and then removed his shirt to move deeper into the water, lifting each of her legs out to pay attention to her.

Lydia had only met this man, and she knew that they didn't love each other, couldn't in their short time together, yet she had never felt more taken care of in her life. Derek paid attention to everything, his strong calloused hands rubbing circles in her skin after he washed the dirt and grime from her skin.

'I can barely wait to wash you after our first battle together.' Derek muttered leaning forward to kiss her. It was chaste, a brush of the lips together but Lydia could feel the passion he was holding back, could almost see the tension in his body.

'Why don't you join me, and let me return the favour, then we can eat.' Lydia said licking her lips.

Derek stared at her for a second then smiled. 'A woman who knows what she wants, that's what I like to see.' Derek said. He stood and undressed, watching her watching him. Lydia couldn't help but react to him, his hard muscled body, his thighs, his half hard cock. Lydia had never seen a penis before, and she blushed, but Derek didn't say anything, as he sunk into the water opposite her. Lydia rose to her knees and settled between his thighs, she copied him, washing his body, exploring with her fingers, avoiding his face, because she didn't want to see the heat she knew was in his eyes, she longed to climb into his lap, but she was hungry and so was he, if the noises his tummy was making was anything to go by.

It was strange, having a man dry her body, but Derek was thorough and gentle. He kissed her, when they finished, as the water drained from the bath tub, another shocking new discovery she had made, and Lydia couldn't wait to compare the differences in their two cultures. 'Let's eat.'

Derek wrapped Lydia in a long dressing gown, and pulled a pair of shorts on. They ate by the windows, watching the skies darken, hands and feet touching as rain started a steady pelt against the glass pane. Wind whipped and it felt the like the middle of winter, but Lydia shivered when she realised this was just the start.

When they finished the food, Derek piled the plates by the door and gathered the wine and water, taking it into the bedroom. 'We've been married for two days Lydia, I think it's time we consummated our marriage, don't you.'

Lydia's heart thumped and she wondered if it would ever stop beating so hard, as Derek led her to the bed. The covers had already been pulled back and the strip of cloth, the black cloth that bound them together, was draped across their pillows. 'What does this mean?' Lydia asked touching it.

'We'll use that for the rest of our lives. When one of us is wounded, the other will use it to clean and bind the wound, when you have my children, that cloth will be wrapped around them, when one of us dies, the other will keep it with them until they die, then they'll be entombed together, cloth binding them for all eternity.' Derek said pulling the dressing gown from Lydia's shoulders. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck, her throat. 'When we get used to each other, used to our bed, you can bind me down and take what you want from me,' his voice was low and rough, and Lydia tingled with the promise of what was to come, 'and I'll do the same with you, if that's what you want,'

'I want,' she said before she could stop herself 'I want everything from you.' Her voice ended in a whisper.

'You already have it.' Derek turned her and kissed her, falling onto the bed as he covered her smaller body completely with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was a warm comfortable weight on top of her. Lydia was expecting the air to be cooler but when he moved off her the room was pleasant, leaving her skin tingling.

His fingers trailed over her throat and down over her breast. 'You're so beautiful,' Derek muttered kissing across her collarbones. Lydia didn't know what to do, whether to touch him or let him lead her in this new dance whose steps she had yet to learn. Lydia felt a little huff forcing itself from her chest.

Derek paused with his face between her breasts and looked up at her. 'Are you okay?' He asked with a frown.

'Fine.' Lydia said tightly not meeting his eyes. She was embarrassed, clearly he knew what he was doing but all Lydia had was those stupid books with stupid descriptions and all of a sudden she hated them, hated them passionately because right now they were no help.

Derek blinked at her for a few seconds before rolling onto the bed and lying on his back beside her. Lydia wanted to weep, Derek hated her, hated this and he'd take a mistress soon, hell later tonight he'd probably go out looking for what he needed and leave her in a bed full of shame.

'Lydia!' He said again more urgently, and she realised he'd been speaking to her.

'What?' She snapped turning angry eyes on him.

'I said come here,' his voice was gentle but his hands were firm guiding her to sit over his lap. She started at the sight of his body, powerful thighs, and half hard cock, taunt muscles on his belly and chest, his arms. She sat back on his thighs and blushed as his eyes shamelessly roamed her body. 'Look at me.'

'What?' Lydia said with a frown trying to fight her embarrassment away. Derek ran his hands up her thighs, his thumbs rubbing comfortable circles on her skin.

'You're nervous, shy, and afraid. You're from a different world and I get that. I can't change the way I do things, I don't want to, I don't want to fuck you with in the darkness and go back to my own bed. This is our bed, and I'll be here, I won't be finding another one, you're my wife, this is our place. I want you to be comfortable, I want you to take what you want from this, because I certainly will.' Derek said with a soft smile.

'I...' Lydia flushed and looked away from him for a second but his hands on hers caught her attention. Derek lifted her fingers to his brow.

'Touch my hair,' his voice was a little rough as he spoke. Lydia leaned forward and glanced over his head, becoming bolder as Derek closed his eyes and moaned underneath her attentions.

While Derek relaxed into Lydia's touch, she began to enjoy exploring the planes of his body, pausing at his nipples to graze her thumbnails across them. Derek hissed and his eyes flew open. They were like liquid, trying to melt her into him. 'Yes,' he groaned and Lydia kept up what she was doing, growing braver as she went. His body was sensitive, his flat tummy, and his naval. She ran her fingers in the dips of his hips down to the crease of his legs.

His cock was hard and red lying against his belly now. She chanced a look at his face before her fingers drifted down, her thumb tracing a vein to the top, touching underneath the head. Derek hissed softly, and Lydia tried it again. In her books one of the heroines had enjoyed sucking a cock immensely, of the power she had over the men she lay with. Lydia wondered how Derek would react to what she was about to do.

The first kiss was at the base, and Derek's eyes flew down to her, his mouth was wide and panting, like he wanted to speak but he was afraid to break the spell. Instead of kissing higher, Lydia went lower, to touch his balls. The skin was strange here; velvet soft and delicate as she pressed dry kisses against his sac. When her tongue snuck out to taste Derek whimpered and Lydia realised that she had the power, like the book she was in control and Derek didn't look like he was about to change that. She grew bolder, sucking one of his balls into her mouth and Derek let out a long groan. Lydia didn't want to leave the other one out so she copied her actions, before licking at the base of his cock then mouthing to the tip.

There was a gathering of fluid there, on his cock and his belly. Lydia snuck her tongue out to taste that too. It was salty and slightly bitter, but she wanted more so she cleaned his belly before placing her mouth over the tip and sucking. Derek let out a yelp and Lydia pulled away suddenly. 'Did I do it wrong?'

'Perfect,' Derek's face was flushed red, his eyes wild. He looked like he'd been pulling his hair but now his hands gripped the headboard, his knuckles were white and the muscles in his raised arms tight and straining.

Lydia dropped her head, and careful of her teeth, drew as much of his cock into her mouth as she could manage. Derek twitched, but fought to keep his body still as Lydia sucked on his cock. She couldn't get it all into her mouth so she used her hands and fingers to manipulate the base. When Derek's fingers threaded into her hair and he tugged gently Lydia realised her pussy was aching and dripping wet against his calf. 'Baby, I'm going to, you need to move, and you need to stop...' Derek pleaded. Lydia hollowed her cheeks and closed her eyes, not ready for this to end yet but Derek was coming, shooting into her mouth. The first spurt chocked her, the second had her eyes watering but Lydia was a fast learner and she was swallowing quicker than she expected to, just a bit escaping out of her mouth.

'Fuck Lydia.' Derek breathed as she pulled away from him. He dragged her up his body and kissed her mouth until they were both gasping for breath.

He flipped her easily, resting above her. 'I'm soft.' Derek said with a teasing curl of his lips and Lydia peeked down his body to his much smaller cock. She tilted her head and Derek chuckled. 'You have the rest of your life to look at me.' Derek pointed out ducking to lick and suck at her throat. Lydia giggled and curled her hands over his shoulders as he kissed down her body. 'Beautiful.' He whispered as he lapped at a nipple, swirling his tongue around it before finding the other one, grazing his teeth gently over her flesh then suckling it. He dipped into the valley between her breasts again and she wondered if it was a favourite place for him now, imagined him resting there, dozing where a babe would. She imagined their children…

He kissed down her body, nipping at the soft skin of her belly and licking her thighs as he come to rest between her legs. Lydia watched him as he ducked his head, kissing her mound then moving lower, his tongue lapping at her pussy lips, licking her slit. He used his fingers too, long thick digits exploring her most intimate parts, holding her open while he looked and kissed.

She could hear her own breathy moans, and wondered what she looked like to him. Her hips arched off the bed when his mouth latched onto her clit sucking gently, using his teeth to scrape over her, sending delicious shivers through her body.

'Derek!' She said running a hand through his hair while he let her grind against his mouth finding the right rhythm, her hips ached with need and she didn't understand it, why, but she knew what she needed. 'Derek!' She cried again as the heat burned from the soles of her feet to her face. Her chest heaved as a rush of energy swept through her, nerve endings tingling and trembling.

Derek settled between her thighs and she noticed he was hard again already, but he distracted her with kisses, and it wasn't until he jutted his hips forward a little that she realised he was there, inside her, against her. His weight rested on his forearms, fingers playing with her hair as his lips grazed over her temple. 'You look amazing.' He said. His chin was still wet and sticky from her juices, his hair was a complete mess and there were scratch marks on his shoulder. He was the most beautiful man Lydia had ever encountered, and she never wanted to leave this place, this bed. He was more than her husband, only he didn't realise that yet and she didn't have the right words to describe what he actually was to her. He moved gently, and Lydia felt an ache, but no pain that her friends had warned her about. Derek wasn't rough or over eager, he moved at her pace, letting her get comfortable as she wound her legs around his body.

'Is this okay?' Lydia asked as his sweat slicked chest glided over her breasts.

'I should be asking you that question.' Derek said. Lydia shivered, and Derek smirked down at her.

'It's great.' Lydia said. Derek stilled and frowned down at her. Lydia bit her lip.

'Just great?' He teased, a smile playing over his lips. Lydia smacked him on the shoulder and he laughed, taking the moment to turn the tables.

Rolling them Derek let Lydia grind against him, move at her own pace. She rode him awkward at first but it got easier, rolling her hips, and he let her find her way, guided her, and answered her silly little questions with grunts and growls.

Lydia felt her toes tingle again, and realised she was about to have another orgasm. She clenched around Derek and was crying out again, trembling through it, when Derek flipped them and pounded into her. He was rough above her as he fucked her and all she could do was cling to him as his belly rubbed against hers, his hips slowing and rolling together.

The third orgasm was a shock, and Lydia cried out when she felt Derek's pulsing heat between them. He collapsed, letting her take his weight, his lips kissing her hair and ear. Lydia realised her fingernails were buried in his back and she removed them gently, bringing one hand up to peer at the blood over his shoulder. Derek just lay, breathing heavy, his forehead pressed into the pillow beside hers.

'Fuck.' Lydia said, the word new and strange on her tongue. Derek snorted beside her and moved gently, rolling away from her, onto his side. He rested his hand beneath his head and looked down at her, his fingers drawing patterns in the sweaty skin between her breasts.

'Fuck.' He agreed as she moved closer to him. Derek tucked her against his body, spooning around behind her. Lydia yawned as Derek settled the blankets around them, his body moulded to hers.

'It was supposed to hurt.' Lydia said softly as the candle's flame burned low on the nightstand.

'What was?' Derek's voice was quiet as the flame snapped out, just the glow of the fire lighting the room.

'Losing my virginity. Everybody warned me it would hurt. I hardly even bled.' Lydia turned to look over her shoulder.

'I broke the skin when you were having your first orgasm, I cleaned you up with my mouth after.' Derek explained. Lydia nodded. She was back to feeling that little inadequacy in her chest. How could Derek, who so easily knew what to do with a woman, find satisfaction with her, an eager virgin? Well, she was no longer a virgin, but what did she know?

His lips on her shoulders distracted her, nipping at the skin there. 'You should sleep.' He whispered.

'You should too, you've been awake longer.' Lydia said. Derek's arm curled around her body, his hand over her belly as his teeth nipped the skin at the back of her neck.

'We're going to do great things together you and I.' He murmured and Lydia felt her chest swell with pride at the thought of their future together.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia woke in the middle of the night, her side pressed tight to Derek's back. She had no idea what woke her but outside the window a storm blew up, and the little frame was rattling slightly. The windows themselves were small and square, the glass was thick, sturdy. They reminded Lydia of practicality, not like the beautiful tall windows in her ancestral home, with painted glass and figures of her family, thin material that did little to keep cold out during the darker days, but here Lydia was comfortable in the safety of Derek's bed surrounded by stone walls. Of their bed she reminded herself. She needed to start thinking of this as her home too. Derek had made it clear that they would not have separate rooms, that they would share this common place for the rest of their lives together. Lydia found she didn't mind that at all.

Derek shifted and got out of bed. Surprised, Lydia watched as totally naked Derek took himself to the fireplace building it up before turning and padding back to bed. She hadn't even noticed he was awake, she supposed that was what it was like to share a life with someone now.

'You're awake.' Derek said as he slid beneath the duvet and reached his fingers out to brush against her cheek, resting his thumb on the corner of her lips.

'Yes. Do you have to do that every night?' Lydia asked nodding towards the fireplace. She watched as red flames licked at the logs piled above the bed of coal Derek had used to build up the fire.

'At this time of year no, but I don't want you cold.' Derek said tolling onto his side so he was facing Lydia. 'I hope you don't hate it here, so many people do.' He confessed. Lydia wondered how long he'd been thinking that way, was he nervous about her not liking his home, his family, himself?

Lydia didn't know what to say to that didn't know how to reassure him when she had no answers yet for her own mind so she curled up and watched the shadows that the firelight created dance across his face. She smiled, big and wide, her most honest smile, eager to encourage him to feel more comfortable around her.

'I have so much to talk about, so many secrets to tell you, secrets I couldn't tell you in your home, secrets I don't want you to resent me because of.' Derek said softly, open and honest.

'Tell me then.' Lydia said. Derek's eyes glowed in the darkness, a bright blue, clean and clear, a colour Lydia had seen only once before in the deep seas of the south when she went to a wedding there, Erica's wedding. They had went out on a boat, a group of them, to look back at the White City from the sea, and Lydia had looked to the crystal depths of the ocean as they rode the rolling water. She found herself immersed, not in fear but something else, like a memory she couldn't place properly. She found the same thing happening now. She wasn't afraid, just curious.

'How?' Lydia breathed reaching out but as she did Derek widened his mouth and Lydia could see teeth, long and sharp, fangs really. Her hand changed course last minute and she touched his tooth.

Derek let her explore patiently until Lydia pricked her finger. She hissed and pulled her finger away to examine it. The little cut healed before her eyes. Lydia looked at Derek.

'Talk. Now.' Lydia demanded. She was frightened, not of Derek but at herself for her lack of fear around him.

Derek sat up and adjusted his pillows against his headboard. Lydia copied him, pulling the blankets high around her naked chest. Her shoulders were still bare, and she twisted until her body was covered. Despite what Derek had just done Lydia didn't once consider leaving the bed.

Outside the window the storm raged harder while the fire crackled inside, a contrasting soundtrack for their conversation. 'Where should I start?' Derek asked.

'Tell me what you are, how you did that?' Lydia demanded looking at her fingertip that had healed. Derek reached across the bed and took her hand, lifting her finger to his lips and kissing it.

The gesture was so simple and so innocent that Lydia's heart clenched in her chest. 'I was born like this, with a gift. Lycanthropy.'

'I have no idea what that means!' Lydia said to him drawing her eyebrows down, something itched at the back of her mind, words she had read a while ago, or a word someone said, but she didn't understand.

'Have you ever heard of werewolves?' Derek asked. Lydia shook her head.

She had read vague references to a wolf man who hunted the shadows snatching children from their beds and returning them, cursed to kill their parents, families and villagers around them. These wolf men would collect the hearts of those the children murdered for them, then one day the children would become adults, hunt for their own prey...

'What are you thinking about?' Derek asked.

'I have heard of the wolf men who hunt the shadows on the night when the sky is moonless.' Lydia said.

'It's a myth. We have old origins. Here in the north there are more than werewolves afoot, but you'd be better asking a scholar and historian for the old stories, he tells them so much better than I do.' Derek said.

'And does this scholar have a name?' Lydia asked. The elders in her father's home were wise men and kings in their own rights, their lives devoted to knowledge. Lydia hated them with their long filthy beards and sticky fingers. More than once they had tried to touch her legs, and higher, had leered at her breasts and throat in the summertime.

'Stiles.' Derek said.

Lydia imagined the pale boy, wiry with disguised muscle, hidden beneath layers of clothing. She wondered at his knowledge, his education. She remembered how just days ago he had wed them together forever in the eyes of Derek's gods, hers too now she realised with a start.

'He teaches the children. He intends to teach the histories in the next few days. He invited us to observe his class.' Derek said.

Lydia started. Her education, although short, had been strict and private. She had spent hours in lessons she hated. Did Stiles teach in a different way? Observing someone being taught would surely be embarrassing, but then, learning the children's versions of the Histories of the North would be a good stepping stone. Either Derek or Stiles was very clever.

A slight chill ran over her shoulders, Lydia shivered and reached for Derek. She took his warm hand in her cooler ones. 'Why marry me then?'

'It's complicated. We met before. Your mother brought you here when you were a baby; I was a child at the time. I remember one evening you cried sore. I snuck into your rooms while milk was prepared for you and curled around you. You slept quietly after that. One morning your father sent an armed guard to collect you and your mother. My Uncle issued a warning. That was the one time your father was allowed onto this land without permission or invitation, once. The next time would be seen as a declaration of war.' Derek said.

Lydia was shocked. So much made sense, yet confused her further. How did Derek remember her? Had he wanted her all these years? Was this why she was so comfortable in his presence?

Lydia sucked in a deep breath and Derek pulled her lower. 'Sleep, that was a lot to take in.' Derek said.

'I don't want to sleep.' Lydia said rolling on top of him and pushing her fingers through his hair.

'Well, we can do that too.' Derek said as he kissed her back, his mouth slack and yielding under hers.

His fingers caressed their way down over her ribs, pausing to playfully explore for tickles. Lydia squealed and kicked out at him but he wrapped one of those massive arms around her and held her still, twisting until he had her pinned beneath him.

'You like this don't you? Me helpless, at your mercy. You talk about Northern Girls but you're getting off on teaching me all this intimate knowledge.' Lydia accused with a smug smirk.

Derek raised a thick eyebrow at her, leaned forward to nip the skin behind her ear. 'When did you get so brave?'

'Around the time I discovered that my cuddle loving husband was a werewolf.' Lydia said sweetly.

'I - what do you mean cuddle loving?' Derek asked. Lydia grinned at him, hooking her ankle through his legs.

'You haven't let go of me since our wedding day.' Lydia said. Her eyes automatically rose to look at the material that had bound them together.

'Yeah, well maybe you're worth holding onto, ever think about that?' Derek said with a smug look on his face. Lydia licked her lips. Being here, being with Derek, actually being wanted by him, it was all new, but welcome.

In her father's home Lydia had felt like she was a burden, a female to be married off for the best price. She lived a life chosen for her. Derek, his rooms, his arms, it already felt like home. Something suddenly occurred to her and she didn't hesitate before she spoke to him.

'Why did my father try to stop us from leaving?' Lydia asked. Derek shifted uncomfortable, rolling onto his back, his eyes flitting to the ceiling. Lydia bit her lip, she had broken the good mood, but Derek's body language, his reluctance to speak made her all the more curious.

'I know he's your father, I don't want to speak ill of him in your presence.' Derek said. His voice was hard, rough.

'Try me.' Lydia said.

'I also don't want to hurt you.' Derek's voice was softer now, caring.

'You won't hurt me more than I have been already.' Lydia said.

'It was a trap. My sister and I, we stand to inherit, to rule the north with our step cousin Scott. Your father only accepted my latest offer of your hand because he plotted to kidnap me and have my uncle lower the prices of exports and pay more for what we need to import here.' Derek said. 'It's political, a lot of what we import can't be grown here, but we supply damn good weapons, our wood and steel is strong, and our iron is the best there is.'

'I don't understand.' Lydia said. 'Why kidnap you, what good would that have done him?'

'He wanted to use me as ransom, and our marriage was to be ended in dishonour, I thrown to the pits for whatever horror I was supposed to have inflicted on you in the wedding bed and you the victim.' Derek said, his body tensing up. 'With his daughter so wronged my Uncle would have been forced to make some sort of reparation payment to him.'

'Wouldn't people have needed proof of abuse?' Lydia asked, her voice catching at the grim look on Derek's face. 'What?'

'I think,' Derek looked away. Lydia turned his face back to hers meeting his eyes. 'I think that's why the soldiers... Some to restrain me some to...'

Lydia gasped, horrified. Surely her father wouldn't do that, but then, she remembered hearing her father tell Ernest how to "keep his wife in line" and she remembered bruises on her mother's body as a child, she remembered her mother trembling once when her father threatened with sending her back to the soldiers.

'It was probably just a rumour, hearsay...'

'It was his plan.' Lydia said, a defeated feeling rising up in her belly. She knew, just as sure as this was her home now, she knew that her father would have let his soldiers beat her, rape her, just so Derek and his people would be punished, just to save face, to make them the victim.

Derek nodded and reached out an arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. 'Someday, he'll get what he deserves.' Derek said, but it sounded more like a promise. Lydia looked across to him, and she believed him, understood what he meant.

They settled together after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Lydia fell asleep on Derek's shoulder, safer than she'd ever felt.

It was still raining when Lydia woke for a second time. Derek was on his back, one arm around her, the other under his own head. He rested one foot on the mattress, his knee bent up.

Lydia stretched out and Derek's arm tightened around her pulling her back towards him. Lydia giggled when days of stubble tickled her neck. 'Hey, how did you sleep?'

'Fine.' Lydia said turning in his arms and ducking to kiss his neck. Derek rolled so Lydia was beneath him and nipped her throat back. 'Is that a werewolf thing?'

'I need you to smell like me,' Derek confirmed pushing away from the bed. 'I also need a piss.'

Lydia had never heard such vulgar language, apart from once as she passed one of the soldier's barracks. Her brother had called them "barbaric" and "disgusting", but those men kept their territories, and the family safe so she figured they could say what they wanted. Derek's comment though, reminded Lydia that he was a soldier, a warrior that he defended his own home that he had skills and muscles that her brothers only dreamed of.

'Well I'm hungry, and smell like you or not I need a wash, I'm sure a southern whore pit is more sanitary than I am right now.' Lydia said hoping Derek didn't find her comments a turn off. He didn't, he just threw his head back and laughed.

'Come on,' Derek handed her his shirt and pulled his pants over his hips. She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her away from the bed. Breakfast was waiting for them; warm meat, eggs, bread and what looked like a pie.

Derek disappeared and Lydia peered out of the window, watching the world below come alive. It was so much different from her father's home, the courtyards were filled with people milling around, there were animals, dogs and horses, and children ran screaming with toys. There was laughter in the air, and it already looked appealing. Derek made Lydia jump, coming to a stop behind her.

'I'll take you exploring soon, but we're enjoying our honeymoon.' Derek said moving her hair so he could suck a mark onto her skin. Lydia gasped as his teeth scraped her.

'What if I wanted to explore as part of my honeymoon.' Lydia suggested turning in his arms and rising to her toes to kiss his mouth.

'I have a few things you can explore.' Derek leered at her. Lydia hit his shoulder but he caught her lips in a kiss, lifting her to press her into the wall beside the window.

'Here?' Lydia breathed as Derek rolled his hips into hers, his fingers tightening on her waist.

'Here.' Derek said tugging his shirt down until he could get access to one full breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as soon as he could, his teeth scraping over it as his fingers explored her already wet sex. The pants were loose on his hips when Lydia pushed down and they fell to halfway down his thighs.

Derek let out a groan when she circled his cock with her fingers. 'Lydia,' He moaned but she ignored him, shifting until she felt they were both in position and sinking down onto him. 'Fuck.' He hissed as Lydia gasped and arched her back.

'Come on,' Lydia said digging her nails into his ass cheeks. Derek responded by driving into her body, lifting her off his cock and dropping her as he thrust back up. Lydia clung to his shoulders, her legs already weak from this awkward position. The stones were smooth and cool against her back, a soothing contrast to the heat they built between them.

Derek slipped an arm under her leg, changing his angle. His cock brushed against her sweet spot while his pubic bone ground against her clit. The double stimulation had her clenching around him and her orgasm bust through her unexpectedly. Derek fucked her through it, not letting up and when he came, filling her, the sensation of the heat inside her coupled with the erratic thrusts against her body had her coming again.

Trembling, Derek slumped against the wall, taking her with him. Lydia ran her fingers through the short hair on his head, and her lips kissed his temple. 'I definitely need that wash now.'

Derek laughed and let her down, holding her in his arms long enough for her legs to stop trembling, although they still felt wobbly as she walked to the bathroom to wash up before she ate.

When she came out Derek was sitting on the couch, leaning over the low table with his legs wide examining something. Lydia sat beside him, curling one leg underneath her body and pressing into his side. Derek slung an arm over her shoulders and sat back, relaxing as they enjoyed their meal together.

Lydia yawned, and she had only been awake for an hour, perhaps two, but she didn't care as she curled up on the couch with her head in her husband's lap and fell asleep to the feeling of him playing with her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

After three days locked away from the world Lydia was glad to get outside again in the fresh air. They had spent most of their time recovering from the journey here, and getting to know each other. Lydia still felt herself clench up when she thought of Derek hooking her knees over the sides of the armchair by the fire and eating fruit from her body, but she was glad they were getting out. She was eager to learn more about Derek's home and family. She wanted to be a part of his world.

Apparently, unknown to Lydia, Derek's entourage had started moving her packed trunks from her rooms while she got married, although they took a lot longer to arrive because they were forced to travel by main roads as opposed to following the river the way Derek had. Lydia woke to the sounds of several heavy trunks being moved into place in the sitting room beyond the bedroom. Derek was tucked tight against her and kept a firm arm around her, preventing her from investigating. Even though there was a wall, and a closed door between the noises and herself, Lydia was self-conscious about her nudity but Derek's fingers sliding over her belly distracted her enough.

Now she wore a plain dress, one of the few she had, but she choose it because it was heavier, and Derek warned her about the cold. Derek on the other hand had insisted on being allowed to choose her undergarments, claiming it was a tradition. Lydia didn't believe him, and felt naked without her corset, but she let Derek have his way. He had leered as he watched her shimmy into silky undershorts and roll her stockings on. She looked longingly at her corset, something she'd worn since she was a child, and eased her full body slip on.

After breakfast they left the rooms hand in hand and Derek gave her a tour of the house. It had been built over several levels, with three underground and four above. It was vast, carved into the side of a rock that had natural springs of water, both hot and cold. He explained how the cooler caves kept food fresh for longer, something that was of great value during long winters.

'I don't use the whole house, our rooms, the library, map room, kitchen, and outside, that's pretty much the extent of my travels.' Derek said indicating each room as he spoke. 'Although exploring the caves can be fun.'

'What about parties, balls?' Lydia asked curiously.

'Not so many. We have gatherings, just not like yours.' Derek grinned. 'You're welcome to change that.'

'We'll see,' Lydia said as Derek led them into the kitchen. There were perhaps half a dozen men and woman sitting at the table eating and talking, one woman caressing a particularly large knife and smirking Lydia's way.

'Derek!' The woman called out, 'Come join us.'

'Sorry Kate, no time, got an appointment with Stiles!' Derek said as he passed her. Kate smirked at Lydia once again, running her thumb along the glittering blade and Lydia devoted just a moment's thought to how silly this woman clearly was, acting like a little girl with a big toy. Lydia made sure to smile sweetly at her, it was, after all how she grew up, hiding the real girl behind the false smile. She had intended to leave that girl behind with her family but perhaps she deserved to get out to play now and again. Lydia could certainly use her until she needed to display her true colours.

'I lied to her.' Derek said once they were outside.

'Why?' Lydia asked watching three young boys chase each other with toy swords, one ducking around Derek's legs with a toothless grin. Derek made a half-hearted grab for him but the boy escaped easily enough with a kick and a squeal.

'We're going to see Jade first, get you some proper clothes.' Derek said with a grin on his, leading her through the courtyard and into an elegant stone building. It looked like a townhouse from a city but inside Lydia found shelves full of materials, clothes she assumed. There were no fancy dresses or delicate silks, no beautifully dressed mannequins, just simple materials. Derek led her through a door where there was what looked like suits of leather armour.

'Hello darling!' A voice said. The person was slim, wearing dark green pants and a cream shirt with a fancily tied cravat, but he, for that was his body type, wore more rouge on his cheeks than Lydia, and his eyes had been coaled dark. There were several hoops in his ears, and what looked like a little diamond pressed into his nose.

'Hey Jade,' Derek's voice was warm; 'this is Lydia, my wife.'

'Oh,' Jade paused and for a moment he looked completely lost, 'well, I'm a onetime deal!'

Derek smiled softly and suddenly they both laughed. 'Derek begged me for a date Lydia, but I have standards!'

'Really?' Lydia asked raising an eyebrow. Jade made an agreeing noise.

'He wants me.' Jade said. Derek snorted.

'You're too cold babe.' Derek said to him. Jade lifted his chin and sniffed. Lydia wondered what Derek meant but she was soon distracted when Jades attention fell on her.

'I take it you need some garments.' Jade said his tone turning business.

'Lydia's clothes aren't particularly suited for here.' Derek said.

'Ah, but I'm sure you brought some beauties. I'll come to your rooms later for a fitting, can't have your wife stripping here now can we?' Jade asked.

Derek shrugged. 'She can strip if she wants as long as I'm watching.'

Lydia didn't mean to hit him hard in the belly but he laughed anyway. 'I'll come up in the afternoon, and we'll see what we can do for you. Perhaps I could even have a look at some of your old stuff.' Jade said turning his attention on Lydia. His eyes were pale, almost white like his skin, and his smile was wide and full of clean pearly teeth, predatory.

'We'll be there.' Derek said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

'Well make sure you're decent when I arrive...' Jade said. Lydia felt a flush rising up her neck as Derek laughed and guided her back outside.

'Okay, we're off to see Stiles now, we've got a history lesson I believe.' Derek said.

'A lesson?' Lydia asked. Derek nodded his head.

'The best kind.' He grinned. They walked through the courtyard and past large stables. Rounding the corner they came across a long fenced area with little buildings surrounding it. There was a variety of people milling around, fighting and wrestling, cleaning and preparing weapons, laughing and joking together. Derek led Lydia to one of the houses where the door was closed and smoke rose merrily from the chimney above.

Derek rapped the door and opened it. Behind him Lydia heard a chorus of cheers from inside. Derek led her in and was amused to see him surrounded by children. She watched them push around him, clearly they knew who he was, and were familiar enough with him that they were happy to invade his personal space.

Something tugged on her skirt and she looked down. A little girl clutching a rag doll was gazing up at her with big doe eyes. 'Are you the new princess?' She asked.

'Well...' Lydia bit her lip but Stiles was there beside them in an instant.

'She sure is Ally.' Stiles said with a big smile.

'You're so pretty, I love you lots already.' She whispered. Lydia's eyes filled with tears, as this little girl smiled up at her and she knelt to fix her hair to hide her emotions.

'Okay kids, its lesson time!' Stiles called out. There was another round of cheers before the children gathered on the floor in front of Stiles, moving until they were all comfortable, all except for little Ally whose hand gripped Lydia's so tight Lydia never thought she would let go.

Derek fell into a sitting position, his legs stretched out and his ankles crossed and some of the boys pushed against him. Lydia sat by him and Ally immediately crawled into her lap. Derek's smile was wide as he gazed at them then tore his eyes away as Stiles started to speak.

'Okay, today we're going right back to the beginning, back to the time of Prius and his wife Petra. Does anyone know who that was?' Stiles asked. Derek teasingly raised his hand and Stiles rolled his eyes. 'Derek?'

'Was he...' Derek paused and looked around the children as he drew his dramatic pause out, his eyes widening 'a god?'

The children laughed when Stiles said 'Gold star for the prince!' Lydia was amused to see Derek's name on a chart, and several marks beside it. An older child scurried across and added a star. 'Okay, so Prius was a god, and he was a party animal, dude loved his ale, and his pies but most of all he loved a fight. So he and his wife, the vile Petra, started a game with the mortals, the humans. They started big fights, in big rings. And when that wasn't enough they created monsters, but the monsters grew strong and the humans didn't have the power to fight them. Now Prius had an older brother...'

'Ruben!' A boy called from beside Derek.

'That's right, Ruben. Gold star Mack; so Ruben caught wind of what his brother was doing and put a stop to it, but he couldn't stop the monsters. So Ruben and his wife Racheke made a deal. They called forward the wisest, the most cunning, and the strongest humans to his palace where he offered each of them a gift.'

Ally gasped on Lydia's lap and peeked up at her. Lydia smiled and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. 'A gift!' Ally whispered, unable to pronounce the T property so the word sounded like gif.

Lydia made a humming noise, surprised that the child was still with her. Lydia had never had many dealings with children that are what nursemaids; nanny's and governesses were for, at least that's what her father said. Clearly that wasn't the case in the North.

'The first gift,' Stiles carried on winking at Ally, 'was magic. Literally, boys and girls, it was the power of magic, given to the wisest of the warriors. The wise man took it, and cherished it. His wife was given the same gift, as a means to carry on this power, but Ruben also made sure that whomever the wise man deemed worthy could have that gift shared. Alas there was a catch, with great power comes great responsibility, so the Mage, and his wife risked their own lives with the gift given.' Stiles grinned around the room but the kids were listening avidly.

'Who can tell me what immortality is?' Stiles probed glaring at Derek.

'No idea, do you?' Derek said nudging the shoulder of a boy beside him.

'It means you can live forever.' He said looking up at Derek.

'Give Jimmy a gold star!' Stiles grinned, the boy grinned back. 'The gift of immortality was given to the cunning warrior, and his wife. And like the Mage before him the cunning man was told how to share his gift. He had one snag though; he would never have children of his own. Such is the power of immortality that something had to be sacrificed.'

'Stiles,' a little girl with blond curls asked 'is an immortal a vampire?'

'Good question Hayley, yes an immortal is also known as a vampire. They live a very long time and they have to sacrifice more than anyone knows to do it. They're as rare as Mages.' Stiles said.

'I think you should get a star Stiles!' The little boy Jimmy said. Stiles laughed and accepted his star before moving on.

'The last gift was the gift of strength.' Stiles said. Lydia noticed the kids all paying an extra edge of attention here, when Stiles promised the rest of the story. 'And what's stronger than the heart of a brave wolf, huh Dude?' Stiles asked ducking his head back.

The kids clapped and cheered as a grey wolf, tongue hanging from the side of her mouth trotted to where they sat. They all reached out to stroke her as she lay among them, except for little Ally who had sensed Lydia's hesitation and was stroking the back of Lydia's hand. The wolf, Dude, ducked her head and let the kids use her as a pillow.

'So the third man was given the gift of strength, the heart of the wolf. He could shift in stages until he became one of these magnificent beasts. His wife too, became a she wolf, but they were cursed also. While they were strong, so was their bite, and anyone subjected to a werewolf bite would become one themselves. These bitten wolves were forced to shift every time the moon was full and fat in the sky, whereas those born with the gift were not.'

'Wow.' One boy said. 'What happened then?'

'Well, naturally the gifts combined allowed the monsters to be pushed back, pushed away. As those responsible, the three warriors and their families were tasked with keeping the monsters where they are, and thus we came North, and soon, the rest of the people forgot what we had done for them, what we had sacrificed. They forgot about the first monsters and instead turned us into villains, stuff of nightmares, us who keep the monsters at bay even yet.' Stiles sighed as he leaned back. 'Then they forgot about our gifts completely, called our tales of heroism fables, laughed at us. To them were the hard up Northerners, dumb and unsophisticated with imaginations as wild as our customs, and to be ignored.'

'That's going to change right?' Mack asked Stiles, 'They won't be in the dark forever.'

'You, young man, are too smart for your own good.' Stiles said.

'That was good right kids?' Derek asked. The kids clapped and cheered and Dude barked excitedly among them.

Derek stood and Lydia was about to follow suit when Ally tugged her wrist. 'I'll miss you beautiful princess.'

'Me too. Perhaps you can visit us huh?' Lydia asked.

'That sounds like great fun.' Derek said squatting until he was eye level with them. 'We could do a tea party huh?' Derek asked tickling beneath Ally's chin. Ally nodded eagerly, biting her lip and looking to Stiles when he paused beside them.

'How was my lesson?' Stiles asked scooping Ally into his arms and pressing a kiss to her hair. Derek wrapped his hand around Lydia's helping her to her feet.

'Informative.' Lydia said looking around the room making sure the kids were all distracted. 'Is it all...' She watched as Ally wiggled from Stiles's arms to the floor and scurried away.

'True?' Stiles asked with a quirky smile. Lydia nodded. 'I believe you know a few more of your husband's secrets than you did when you arrived here.'

'So it is true.' Lydia said.

Stiles nodded. 'Very. I study the histories, and this isn't one person's account but the words of various Northerners compiled into this teaching. Naturally the tale of the journey North and the monsters we contain is more gruesome than I described.'

'I believe it.' Lydia said.

'Okay, I think it's time for a bite to eat. Will you join us?' Stiles asked turning to Derek.

'I think that might be fun.' Derek grinned. 'Probably one of our more exciting lunches we'll have in the next few months huh sweetheart.'

Lydia returned the smile but was distracted by her skirt being tugged again. Ally smiled up at her, raising her arms to be lifted. Lydia did awkwardly, and Derek helped arrange the little girl so Lydia was comfortable without a word. 'Hi,' Lydia said.

'Can I ask a question?' Ally whispered.

'Sure honey.' Lydia said, surprised at how natural this felt.

'How can I get to marry a handsome prince?' Ally asked seriously. Lydia laughed and hugged the little girl close.

Later, after lunch, which was the most fun Lydia had in years, they went back to their rooms. Jade appeared, a train of youths carrying boxes of what Lydia assumed were materials. Laura joined them and Lydia felt foolish when Jade asked her to remove her dress.

'No!' Lydia snapped.

'No?' Jade raised a painted eyebrow.

'No.' Lydia said firmly.

'And how am I to measure you?' Jade asked.

'Without an audience.' Lydia nodded towards where his apprentice and assistants stood watching her.

'Modest.' Jade said none the less he gestured for everyone to leave. 'Shall I send your husband away?'

'I hardly think that's necessary.' Lydia said noticing Laura in the chair by the fireplace. Derek opened his mouth to speak but Lydia was already working her dress off her body. He smiled at her as she stood there in just her slip.

'This too.' Jade said. 'And I wouldn't worry about your bosom; I've seen plenty in my time and had interest in none.' Jade said. Lydia wondered about him, was he one of these immortals Stiles had spoken of?

His hands were cold as he took detailed measurements of her body, comparing materials and colours against her skin as he worked. He had to take his own notes, which earned Lydia a glare or two, but she didn't care. Custom or not she had her modesty and was keen for as few people to see her body as possible.

'That took longer than I expected.' Jade commented later as Derek helped her dress. 'And this order won't be filled in a few days.'

'That's okay; I'm in no rush to have my wife clothed.' Derek said. Laura laughed and Lydia rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Jade looked longingly at her clothes already shipped along. 'I don't have time to examine your clothes today, but I'll be back soon for fittings and we can do all that then.'

Lydia gathered her dress into her arms but Derek had that look that made Lydia shiver, and she hoped that soon Jade and Laura would leave, unfortunately they had the same idea, because they wore twin smirks as they exited the rooms.

'Mine.' Derek growled. Lydia bit her lip, smirked, and ran to the bedroom, Derek hot on her heels.


End file.
